The Girl in the Ice: (Legend of Korra Remix-AU)
by AFriendlyNeighborhoodBass
Summary: Wan tells Korra to find 'The most spiritual place' to regain all her bending and increase her affinity. This place does not exist until 50 years into the future. You can tell what happens then! Rated K, but that's misleading since it's really for an older audience. No adult like qualities however so kids can read it. Details inside, writing is good, and some older child qualities.
1. The Girl in Tears

**Hey guys, I promised details on why this is a K fanfiction (my first one in fact). The writing is advanced and professional enough for a 3rd (9-10) grader (they're either getting dumber or smarter if they're on Fanfiction), where as the vocab is (12-13) (basically archaic words, complex meanings, etc.) but there's barely any fighting, romance, and no inappropriate language for younger audiences (young 8-year-old to early 9-year old respectively based off of maturity). I know most people consider 8-9 the cutoff point for most K fanfic, but many 9-year-olds who don't own Call of Duty or books converted from William Shakespeare's plays, they're less mature (or maybe even normal for not playing COD), and ****could read this but it would be strenuous. Also, any kid who is good at reading and is reading at a 3rd-4th grade level can read this with a dictionary. Remember though, my rating will change possibly due to less obvious distinctness in the meaning of some of the usage.**

**Also, despite the writing being for all ages 9 and up, this is a very complex story. Not so much in storyline qualities as many of my stories are straightforward without much twist (my one flaw as a writer), but in the actual writing itself. Keep in mind though, the qualities such as action feel a bit empty because: A. not much romance or fighting, and B. I'm still struggling with showing in action instead of movement. Those two reasons are part of why I want to write a K fanfic.**

**One more side note. If you're a stickler for perfect Avatar fanfic, (which you're not going to find here) go to a site where they have more standards as a site unlike fanfiction which has at least half of the stuff that's not so good (actually, to be fair, a bunch of the stuff bites here). I suggest Avatar Fanon Wiki, because there's a lot of higher (and lower) quality work with actual well thought out storylines. Of course, I'm to modest and lazy to post to Fanon Wiki, and because of my fears, I don't want a whole lot to do with it.**

**Go with what you know, right?**

**Well, um, bye!**

* * *

Time was at a stall.

After I stood there for a long time, I cried silently as the setting sky serenaded a tune to my disappointed tears. I listened to this world's silent song of the twilight's hour, in awe of the array of tunes that lasted hours, with the strength soon fading as this voice of splendor gave its final act into the night.

This was hurt.

This was failure.

The twilight's song was like listening to a yowl for hope, but when the croon starts to echo, it slips right through your fingers and comes to an end. After which, you as an attendee to the performance then stand up and give all your applause and cheers, all to welcome the next piece of work.

Today I come to know that all good things, the lives of others in your existence and your own existence itself, shall soon crumble like dust in the wind, never to be looked back upon. The dust you are made from rejoins the earth and no sadness will envelope an existence that knows the binds of memory. You will be forgotten with ages of time and generations of children, never to be remembered as your only ties disappear.

To a sowing of man's initiation to life, each of the world's birth gently stills now or in seconds—to minutes—to years later in the cosmic cycles of life depending on how you perceive a feeble, insignificant inheritance. However, in essence that all is well until that day comes, you must always stay open ended to chaos and live a happy life. I stood there and never thought a life—a livelihood full of repeats of good dreams and abundance could be taken and broken instead of my soul. As my gentle touch unto the world was changing into an earthquake across the seas, turning over my fleet of people that I call home, it soon was taking away my ability to function in my purpose.

How you may ask?

The failure of my deeds was great as I had lost my bending. As it turned from a mark in the sand that crossed into a higher plane of something greater, it became a fissure along the seashore, destroying the area in devastation leaving the world helpless.

How could I ever recover? Why would this happen to the Avatar... of all people? I may be critical of my failings; however this wind flows on in the twilight song. It is like the sound waves of a gentle breeze had been crashing to the serenade of my ears stimulation. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a purpose, as my eyes wept in silence.

"Korra."

I turned around, viewing a long-haired man in orange clothing. His face was—handsome. He was like none other than I could ever hope to see in the silent exchanges of stares. Power arose in the tranquility as the softness of his eyes and smile welcomed me. This power—this was a legacy of the same breed of compassion. I felt at one with him, as if he were me, though perceived it as both he and I were different people all at the same time. Being so touchable... being so—so close to each other, I knew we shared the same kindness of humanity as this was man's only perception over false insight. I felt safe with him. It was the feelings of my destiny and of my pledge to peace as the Avatar that I could live in conjunction with this man, and not shy him away.

This was someone I knew... he was me.

"Wan... is that your name? We've met before." I said, whispering softly as I smiled sincerely.

"Wan is my name, but I've only visited you once before... when you were crying as a small child."

I nodded and brought my hand up to my heart. "I remember..."

XXX

_I looked to the tall, bearded man who was disheveled-looking. That day, I knew when I fell in the snow as I played with my imagination, I knew that this man was special and wouldn't hurt me. I could feel his warm smile giving me a power that made even me feel special. "Why are you crying?" he said._

_"I'm... not crying...!" I said with a bit of fury. How foolish was I to think that this nice man was here to exploit me._

_"Korra, I know you're upset." he said as he vanished in a spirit-like smoke._

_"Wait!" I said, "How do you know—"_

_"My name is Wan, Avatar Korra, and I am the first master of all four elements. I will put a lock on your Airbending so I can see you again." said the voice from inside my head._

XXX

"So is this why? So I could see you again?" I said.

"You forget my sole purpose for doing this, Korra. I can restore your Waterbending, but you must find the most spiritual place in the world in order to restore your bending fully. After that, you must go to even greater lengths to gain higher affinities than any Avatar before you." he said, "For that to happen, you need to leave this place and run away, far away until you cannot run anymore. After going across the seas, you will find your way back home and continue to be the Avatar."

"Alright, Wan. You must have known this would happen. But will you guide me?" I said smiling yet still very confused.

"I will guide you to the best of my ability. Step forth and let me Energybend you."

* * *

**That's the chapter guys. Bye!**


	2. Released from Ice

I stepped forward, taking in a deep breath and saying, "I'm ready."

"Korra, I know you are. You have your whole life ahead of yourself, so please, make use of this power. That is almost the only guidance I can give you." said Wan as he put a cold, spirit hand on my shoulder and then proceeded to touch my forehead with his other hand.

I screamed out at him, "What? So you can't actually guide me?" he then paused and nodded giving me his unspoken answer. "Why?"

"Korra... this my other piece of advice. If you try and think one step ahead your true destiny—then I will make it so that fate twists in the Avatar's favor." said Wan, nodding again.

"Then I know what I must do... I must restore my Waterbending and I will freeze myself right here. I mean if Aang could do it, then why can't I? There's no need to run."

Wan gave a smile, "You are running forward, not running away. This was exactly what I wanted." said Wan with a stroke to my face.

He shed something just shy of a tear while I stared at the glow transferring knowledge into my being. I gazed at him floating away into the distance as he elevated off of the ground into nothing. That was heard a new person call out to me. It was Mako in a scream... I could tell even in my blurred senses of what I knew to be the Avatar State. I bended a ball of air with my hands by rotating them, brought it over my head and let it enveloped me, soon freezing me as the moisture in the air I was bending bent into a perfect, spherical shape.

I passed out the next moment.

XXX

"KORRA!"

Mako stared at the face and hand of his true love. He couldn't even make eye-contact with her has he whimpered his despair. In desperation, he tried to use his Firebending to melt the ice, but it was no use.

"Why won't it melt!?"

"Mako. Stop it." said Tenzin. He put one hand on his shoulder as he came to greet him.

"NO!" said Mako, retaliating and throwing fire at Tenzin as he turned around. Tenzin dispersed it with his Airbending.

"Mako, it can only be broken by powerful Waterbending. There's no way you can melt Avatar-State ice." said Tenzin.

"Get Katara here or something! NOW!" said Mako.

"... Not even Katara can break it now in her old condition. The one who will come and break this ice will bring the Avatar back into the world when she is needed. There is nothing that we can do..."

"NOO!" said Mako, throwing fire to the sides of his feet, "No..."

XXX

_50 years later... _

"In the name of the Avatar, I start this 50th Festival of Exchanges in honor of Avatar Korra!" said the man up in front of the microphone. He was tall and dressed in a blue suit and tie with long hair tied back and was also wearing a set of glasses. In addition, he was very handsome and charismatic looking—that one characteristic about him made the crowd stare in awe.

As he was standing on the walking stage that surrounded the cracked ice all the way around, he smiled to the large audience of spectators for the Festival of Exchanges. It seemed Korra's icy prison had been disturbed as there were many marks where the Waterbenders and warriors slashed the ice.

"As new president of Varrick Corp and overall leader in the Water Tribe's trade, I solemnly swear that one day, with the bending and help of the warriors too—"

A hand raised in the air. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Well, we got our first volunteer..." said the handsome man as he sounded sardonic."Come up here boy. I think I'll stop my speech for you."

The crowd cheered as the scruffy boy soon gave wave to them. As the handsome man clapped even after the cheers stopped, he stuck his hand out to shake and said, "Ah... the old chief's son. This isn't your first time, boy..." said the handsome man with an intimidating smile.

They put their hands together, and the boy squeezed just a bit too hard, "Firm handshake... I like that. Varrin's my name, and it isn't a war unlike the one we're fighting out on the seas, son. Just remember that." said Varrin as he squeezed back. The boy squeezed back even harder in spite.

"Ah! There's something impressive. Everybody, especially you ladies, watch out for this strong man. Let me guess, you lift?" said Varren.

The boy nodded. "I do, sir... just girls though."

"And I bet she's lovely, isn't she." said Varrin, giving that same intimidating smile. The crowd cheered. "You have a plan like last time, Tanak?"

"Just give me some time to take a look at the cracks, sir." said Tanak, bowing respectfully. "That's after some words to the crowd."

"Ha. Sure, son." said Varrin, clapping his hands together.

"Everybody!" said Tank to gain the crowd's attention. He cleared his throat. "Alright, for the past 7 years I have been making cracks in this ice to release Avatar Korra! Avatar Korra is probably the greatest and most powerful Avatar, and she will be the one who lead the Water Tribe out of seclusion with me as her reagent! Because she was the daughter of Tonraq, leader of the Southern Tribe during the time of succession to Northern rule, she is the rightful heir! As your current chief, I have full responsibility for reviving Avatar Korra, making the Avatar our leader into the war between the North and Earth Kingdom! Who's with me?"

Tanak raised one fist in the air, but the crowd only whispered dubiously. Then by lowering his hand, he started taking something out of his pocket, and then after a moment of rummaging in his pockets he was holding up an elegantly carved necklace. He then said, "And I will give the Avatar this betrothal Necklace to make my regency with her official. I will marry the Avatar!"

The crowd snapped their heads to Tanak, and they looked with smiles. They soon cheered, seeing it as a rallying cry. An Avatar Chief married to the previous Chief's son... this was amazing!

Tanak then turned around, starting to Waterbend the cracks, and then soon...

XXX

I awoke, hearing... cheers?

My vision was hazy as I arose in the air and stared down at the masses of people. It had only been minutes and already all these people were here.

"Avatar Korra! This is so amazing, Tanak!" said the business man.

Who was Tanak? And who was the business man who was wearing a blue, fur-lined suit? As I came down, the young man came into the ice and caught me. I stared up to him, looking at his black hair and fiery red eyes, immediately saying, "Mako?"

"Mako... how do you know that name? I'm Tanak, Mako is my birth father. Korra... just who are you?"

"Mako..." I said, everything fading to black the next moment.

* * *

**Hey guys... I changed my name. I hope you like it! It's actually based off a latter character to be introduced in this series... hehe... just read my profile.**


End file.
